


The Sword at My Side

by jesterlavorre



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Battle Couple, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, injuries, mostly comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlavorre/pseuds/jesterlavorre
Summary: Chrom and Robin have always had each others backs, and of course they still do.





	The Sword at My Side

**Author's Note:**

> this is a christmas gift for a friend of mine, and i hope you all enjoy it!

"Hold on!" The Falchion flashed, intercepting the enemy's axe. "All right, he's open!" 

"Checkmate!" A burst of fire engulfed the enemy, burning the Risen to a crisp. "Thanks, Chrom." Chrom opened his mouth to reply, but his sentence was cut off by a grunt as the hilt of a sword slammed into his back. "Chrom!" Chrom fell to his knees, the Falchion nearly slipping out of his grasp. The enemy slashed at his arm, and Robin's lips twisted into a snarl as a bolt of lighting arced from her fingers, eradicating the last Risen. "Chrom! Are you all right?"

Chrom coughed, shakily getting to his feet as Robin rushed to his side. "I'm fine," he said, stumbling slightly. Robin ducked under one of his arms to support him. "Really, I can walk."

"Your arm is bleeding," Robin noted, continuing to support Chrom. Chrom chuckled, though his laughter devolved into coughing. "Come on, let's get back to camp."

"Okay... sounds good," Chrom mumbled. It wasn't too far, and by the time they reached camp, Chrom was walking without support. Despite Chrom insisting that he was fine, Robin pulled him into the infirmary tent anyways. 

"Give me your arm," Robin said, and Chrom complied. She shifted his armor to give her better access to the wound. It was still bleeding quite a bit. "It's a deep cut," Robin muttered, biting her lip as she grabbed some bandages and a washcloth. Both of them were silent as Robin cleaned and dressed the gash in Chrom's arm, save for the occasional cough from Chrom. 

"Thank you," Chrom said, his voice low as he watched Robin's nimble fingers finish tying the bandage. "I'm sorry I caused you this trouble. I.." Chrom trailed off as his gaze met Robin's. Her eyebrows were raised, and a smile lingered on her lips.

"I should be the one thanking you. You saved me from two attacks." Robin's fingers hovered over the knot she had tied, but she finally placed them in her lap. "And I should be the one apologizing. You're hurt because of me. I didn't react fast enough, and I'm so, so sorry Chrom I'm so-"

"Hey, it's okay, I'm all right, see?" Chrom leaned in, placing one hand on Robin's cheek to wipe her tears away and placing the other around her shoulders and pulling her into his chest. The hand on her cheek moved to the back of her head and he started running his hand along her hair. "No harm done. I'm fine, and the Risen are gone for now."

"I-I know, but-" Robin hiccuped "-I still f-feel bad." Chrom began to rub circles on Robin's back. Robin let out a watery laugh. "It's stupid, I know, you c-can take care of yourself."

"It's not stupid." Chrom leaned back just enough to be able to see Robin's face. "You were worried about... me." Chrom's voice trailed off as he realized what he'd said. "And if that's true, then, well, that's a natural thing, I mean I was injured, so it's all right to be worried."

Robin nodded. "I was worried about you, Chrom. I know that we always fight together, and we have each other's backs, but I just thought... what if it had been something worse? I don't want you to get hurt."

Chrom tilted his head. "We'll always have each other's backs. You don't have to worry about that, I promise. So don't cry, all right?"

"All right," Robin said, smiling through the last of her tears. She fell forward onto Chrom's chest once again, and his arms wrapped around her. "Can we stay like this?" Robin asked, quietly.

"Of course. We can stay here for however long you want."


End file.
